I just want to say I love you
by The Lovely Lady Lila
Summary: Oneshot if you will. A love letter with a twist at the end! Pretty sad.


To all the lovely people who read this, I am sorry it is so short. It wasn't really planned; it just popped into my head one night so I wrote it. This is my first ever story I have completed, so I would love it if you would all review! I don't care if you loved it or hated it…tell me either way! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, the words are my own, but nothing you recognize is. Don't sue me, I don't have anything!

* * *

My dearest Draco,

That one word, it feels so foreign, and yet so right now that I can direct it towards you at last. Draco; the one word denied me by the world since I met you at age eleven. Your name denied me by the hatred of our predecessors. Did you know that I never hated you? Did you know that it was all a lie? It was all I could show for the benefit of the rest of the wizarding world which I was obliged to serve, but they couldn't be bothered to give me the one thing I ever truly desired, the one thing that could make me happy, it could have saved my life; the happiness of your friendship. All these years have drug by with both of us growing in our shared hatred. All those times that I laughed at your misfortune, please know that that was only on the outside. Secretly, deep inside of me, I longed to be the one to reach out to you, to comfort you, and to always be there for you. I wished that I could be the one by your side.  
While I am admitting all of the secrets I have kept, all of my true feelings, I have to wonder about your own truths that you alone may know, the secret burden you too carry. You seemed to hate me as much as I appeared to hate you. Was that the truth? Did you really mean all the things you said and did? Perhaps that is the case and you really did hate me, but I prefer to think otherwise. You were in a position much like my own, to admit friendship to me would have meant your death, death to both of us. Maybe that was what fuelled the anger and resentment, the bitterness over the years. After all, anger is fuelled by passion; my own passion that fuelled my anger was just misdirected passion that wanted to go towards our friendship and, eventually, our love. Look back, maybe you will see, there was a time when I came to love you, I still do and always will. Maybe that was the case with you. Perhaps someday I will know.  
There is one other thing, I suppose, which I would like to bring up. I feel guilty. I suppose I will always wonder if I could have been the one to save you. I was everything good while you were born to represent everything Dark. But I could see the truth in your eyes. Even through your damnable Malfoy mask, your eyes could tell no lies. There was always sadness and a pain behind them, maybe some guilt as well. Your eyes were your unspoken apology to the world. Could I have fixed that? I will always wonder if things would have been better for you if I had tried to be your friend. I wish I could have eased your pain. I wish I could have saved you from that pain, because I understand that pain and wouldn't wish it on anyone. Was there an empty hole in you too? Could I have filled that for you as you would have filled the hole in me?  
Can you forgive me for all of our years of hatred? Can you love me as I will always love? It is the truth; my love for you will live on for as long as the world exists. Come to me if you ever need a friend. Run to me should you ever want something more. I will always love you.  
All my heart,

_The face above the letter winced in pain, but smiled just the same. A smile washed in tears, tears of love, pain, and regret. Tears that explained the feelings of a lifetime, short though it was to be. For this was a lifetime soon to end. The letter was written in bright red, on the paper and on the arms of the author. The blood that had been drained left little time to live. Two more words were written, the letter let drop. It drifted gently down, followed soon by the heavier weight of a body. Tears mingled with blood in the freshly moved dirt on the ground, the grass broken by the rectangle so recently dug up. Tears and blood fell and told a story. In a swirl of dark hair and pail skin, the blood and tears flowed no longer, body dropped down to land on the body of another. Dark and pale hair mingled as their bodies crashed together. Separated in life, together in death, they would be together forever. On each face, there was a knowing smile as the letter stilled its descent and landed upon them, two words glaring up at the world as if to bar all questions. But those two words, written in blood with a shaky hand, were all the explanation the world could need. _Harry Potter

* * *

There it is loves, please remember to hit that little button down there to review!  


End file.
